


Dreamer

by superlc529



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Future Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlc529/pseuds/superlc529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just an ordinary day except for one thing... Jo's waken up in the future and she's married. To Henry. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, don't own Forever… This story was inspired by the prompt by darklyndsea on Tumblr: Jo in one of those "wake up in the future where she's married" plots. She's married to Henry, of course. Before anybody realizes she doesn't remember the past however many years, Henry dies and she freaks out. I hope this will suffice for this prompt. Enjoy! :) This takes place after Best Foot Forward and is therefore AU from The Night In Question.
> 
> It's written in first person from Jo's POV... I haven't written in first person in awhile, but it seemed to perfectly fit for this story and I'm kinda proud of it. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

“I didn’t want to go with Isaac,” I stated. It was out in the open now.

“Why?” Henry breathed and very subtly leaned forward toward me.

“I don’t know,” I replied and started to ramble, “Maybe I thought that-”

“Henry!” Abe hurriedly entered his shop, “Oh good, you’re here… Hi, Jo.”

“Hi,” I smiled.

Abe turned his attention back to Henry, looking like something heavy was weighing on his mind, “Uh, I-I need to talk to you.”

“Abraham, is everything all right?” Henry asked. I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell from the tone in his voice he looked concerned. Whatever Abe needed to talk to Henry about, they didn’t need me lingering around. Maybe coming here was a mistake anyway.

“You know what, um, this is nothing,” I backpedaled, “I-I can, um, I’ll see you tomorrow at the precinct.”

Henry reached out toward me, but I had to get out of there. I gave Abe a light brush on his shoulder as I passed him, “Abe.”

I took a deep breath and hailed a cab. The ride home was a blur. The next thing I knew, I was home and staring at myself in the mirror, “What are you doing, Martinez? Why did you go to the shop? What did you think was going to happen? Henry was going to sweep you into his arms and take you off to Paris to get lost?”

Shaking my head, I ran an exasperated hand over my face and got ready for bed. Thunder rumbled outside. Strange, there were no storms in the forecast. I guess nothing was going as predicted tonight. I quickly changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed, subconsciously wiping away a lone tear strolling down my cheek as the sound of the pouring rain pattered against my window lulled me to sleep.

~*~

Sunlight filtered through my window as morning came. A few sunbeams landed square in my eye. Wait a minute. My window wasn’t on that side of the room. I shot my eyes open and sat straight up in my bed.

Not my bed.

Not my room.

Where the hell was I? I came home last night, I know that much. Slowly, I swung my legs around off the side of the bed and stood up. I was still in my own pajamas. At least that was the same. I looked around the unfamiliar room for clues. It seemed familiar and yet so strange. There was an indentation on the other half of the bed as if someone else had been sleeping there and got up before me.

I stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Wait a minute, this was Henry’s hallway. Was I just in Henry’s bed? What the hell was going on?

Padding my way further, I came into the kitchen and was met with Abe’s back. He was cooking something. He must’ve sensed my presence because he turned around.

“Hey, kid,” Abe smiled, “You’re up. I was just making some breakfast. You want any? It’s gotta be better than whatever donut I’m sure you’ll grab on the way to the precinct.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” I replied a little dumbfounded.

“You okay, Jo?” Abe looked concerned.

“Uh, what’s… where’s Henry?” I asked. If I was going to find out what was going on, I might as well start investigating and the best way to do that was to pretend I knew what was happening and act natural – or at least as naturally as I could as I was internally freaking out.

“Down in the lab,” Abe answered as he laid some scrambled eggs down on my plate as I took a seat, “You know him… early riser. Plus, he figured a body would drop soon and he’d get some work done down there.”

“Right,” I nodded, not really understanding, “Uh, what was it that you wanted to talk to Henry about last night?”

“Last night?” Abe furrowed his brows as he took a seat across from me.

“Nothing, never mind… I think I’m still half awake,” I shook my head and began to eat.

Abe gave me a strange look and then shook it off and started eating his own breakfast, thankfully brushing off my horrible lie. We ate in silence as I looked around the kitchen. Everything looked the same. I looked down at myself. I looked the same. Same pajamas. Same socks.

“Oh good, you’re up,” Henry’s voice appeared behind me. How did he not find this strange? I just woke up in his bed and I wasn’t there the previous night. Did I blackout or something? I’d get to the bottom of this eventually.

“Yeah, just having some breakfast,” I finished swallowing my eggs.

“You left your phone downstairs,” Henry said, “Hanson just called. It seems we have a body… You should get dressed. We’ve got a crime scene to get to.”

Hanson didn’t find it strange that Henry was answering my phone? How could I get dressed? All my clothes were at home. Before I could voice my concerns, Henry was at my side with one of my outfits in hand. Where the hell did he get that? This was quickly becoming the strangest day of my life.

I quickly got dressed and Henry and I left the shop saying our goodbyes to Abe. My car was at the shop and I stopped abruptly staring at it.

“Jo? You all right?” Henry stopped when he didn’t see I was following him.

I had to get to the bottom of this weird morning and if we were delayed in getting to the crime scene, so be it. It’s not like the body was going anywhere and Hanson and Lucas could handle it until we got there.

“No, no I’m not all right,” I shook my head and put my hand to my forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Henry stepped closer to me and put a hand on my raised arm.

“How exactly did I come to be here this morning?” I asked. Be blunt. That works in interrogations, it would work here.

“What do you mean?” Henry was the one that looked confused now.

“Last night I left the shop and went home,” I explained, “This morning I woke up in your bed and you and Abe are acting like nothing is out of the ordinary.”

“You left the shop and went _home_?” Henry asked like I was speaking some sort of foreign language he didn’t understand.

“Did I blackout or something? Are you and Abe just playing a weird trick or something on me?” I couldn’t help but ask. I knew they weren’t that juvenile but I was running out of plausible explanations.

“No, no tricks,” Henry shook his head.

“Well, then, what the hell is going on this morning, Henry?” I needed to know. Henry opened his mouth to reply when a loud honk caused us both to jump and turn around. It was Hanson.

“Hey, you two,” Hanson half-leaned out his window, “What part of Lieu wants us down at the crime scene ASAP wasn’t clear?”

“Just a moment, Hanson,” Henry put his hand up, but Hanson cut him off, “Uh-uh, Doc… we need to get down to the crime scene now. Hop in. You two can finish whatever you guys were talking about later. Come on.”

Henry and I exchanged looks. He looked like he wanted to argue with Hanson, but logic won out in both our minds. Whatever was going on with this strange morning could wait (I guess) – there was a victim out there and a killer to bring to justice.

~*~

Lucas was already kneeling by the body when we walked up. It looked like your run-of-the-mill pop-and-drops. Why did Reece want us down here as soon as possible?

“There’s a review coming up and she wants us to have as many cases closed as possible,” Hanson said. I must’ve voiced my thoughts out loud.

“Well, this was definitely murder,” Henry said as usual as he took some pavement next to his medical examiner partner.

“Big shocker there, Doc,” Hanson smirked.

Henry smirked right back and continued on his observations, “Two gunshot wounds to the chest, exsanguinations from those wounds likely cause of death. Money and credit cards missing from wallet – likely robbery… and it looks like our victim tried to fight back. There’s a patch of cloth in his fist. It’s likely he tore it from his assailant’s coat.”

“His driver’s license says his name is Monroe Jessup,” Lucas stood up with the victim’s ID in hand.

“All right, we’ll start getting some info on Monroe here,” Hanson flipped his notebook in his hand, “And you two lovebirds can get back to whatever you were talking about before I butted in.”

“Lovebirds?” I raised an eyebrow. Before I could get another word out, Henry already was leading me away from the scene.

His hands never left my shoulders, “Jo, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“You tell me,” I shook my head.

“Let’s walk,” Henry nodded his head in the other direction, “We’re not far from the precinct.”

He wrapped his arm around me like it was the most natural move in the world. It felt comfortable. It wasn’t that cold outside. Why was he drawing me closer? Not that I was complaining, mind you. It was just weird. A good weird.

“What’s the last thing you remember? Clearly?” Henry brought me out of my musings of his closeness. It didn’t help that I could almost feel his breath on my neck from his question.

“Uh,” I breathed, “The last thing I remember was last night…”

“Okay,” Henry nodded as I continued, “I came into your store with my bags. I didn’t want to go to Paris with Isaac…”

“Paris with Isaac?” Henry stopped in his tracks and stood in front of me, a look of concern and fear mixed on his face.

“Yeah,” I nodded and swallowed a little, “Was that not last night?”

“Jo… Darling, that was five years ago,” Henry replied. I was taken aback a bit by the affectionate pet name until I took in his full sentence. Five years ago? That was impossible. How could I be missing five years?

Before I could open my mouth to say something else, a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley. I could feel the nuzzle of a gun in my back, “Don’t move.”

“Give me your money,” the man inched the gun further into my back.

“This is a big mistake, pal,” I said calmly. Henry followed us into the alley. I could feel his presence behind me.

“Just give me your money and you won’t get hurt,” he warned me.

“I’m a cop,” I said and I could feel him stiffen.

“Just drop your gun,” Henry said. The robber flipped around, taking the gun off me and pointed it directly at Henry.

“Don’t move,” the robber was nervous, I could tell. Henry, you better not be pulling off one of your dumb moves with no self-preservation instincts. I can handle myself. I slowly reached for my own gun to take control of the situation, but Henry was already talking.

“You’re the one who shot that man back there,” Henry stated. I furrowed my brows and followed Henry’s line of sight. A piece of the man’s jacket was missing and it looked to be the same material he found on our victim not moments before.

“Henry,” I warned.

Henry kept his hands in the air, “I can tell you didn’t mean to hurt that man back there and I can tell you don’t want to hurt anybody else… just lower your gun and you can try to make things right.”

“He wouldn’t let off,” the man gestured with the gun, “I just needed some money… and he wouldn’t shut up. He wouldn’t… I didn’t want to hurt him, but I needed the money so badly.”

My hand wrapped around my gun, ready to draw if necessary. Henry, please don’t be an idiot.

“The detective here will listen, won’t you, detective?” Henry looked to me.

“Just have some questions for you, that’s all,” I agreed, keeping calm. The man still hadn’t lowered his weapon.

“Great… I tried to rob some cops,” the man was talking to himself now. Henry had been slowly walking closer to us without my noticing. Damn him. How did he do that?

Henry lowered his arms and held out his hand, “Just give me the gun… It’ll all be okay.”

The next few seconds happened in a flash. The man seemed to hand the gun over to Henry and then his grip tightened on the gun. A shot went off and I flinched, my own gun was out of its holster but was limp at my side as I looked on the scene.

Henry’s face contorted in pain and dropped to the ground. I ran over in an instant, dropping my gun, his head in my lap. I could barely see the man behind me, his own eyes wide at what he had done before he turned the gun on himself and fired. Apparently taking a life was too much for him.

Two lives.

Henry’s life.

“Henry, don’t die on me, you’re going to be okay,” I petted his hair back off his forehead and started to put pressure on his wound. He looked up at me, partly in pain and it looked like he was confused.

“Jo,” Henry let out and took my hand.

“It’s okay, Henry,” I could hear my own voice shaking, “I’ll get some help.”

Henry’s hand grabbed my wrist that was holding my phone, ready to dial 9-1-1, “No, Jo.”

What the hell was he doing? He was going to die if I didn’t get an ambulance here. This day was too much. The scene played in my head over and over again including what Henry had said before the robber cornered us. He had said that night in the shop was five years ago. Was this the future? Was I sent to the future to see Henry’s death? That made no sense. Unless I was here to see it and then go back and stop it. But why was it so far in the future?

“Jo… don’t be scared,” Henry held my hand. He was comforting me while he was the one on the ground bleeding out. Only Henry.

“Henry… please don’t go. _Please_. I-I love you,” I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

“Don’t be scared, Jo,” Henry rasped. “Get Abe… It’ll be okay, darling.”

My vision was starting to get blurry from the tears, but I could see Henry go slack. What did he mean? Did he want me to tell Abe what happened? Did he-?

Where did he go?

I was staring at pavement. I looked at my hands. They were red with blood. Henry’s blood. But there was no body. Then I took a double-take at my left hand. Or rather, my left ring finger. Double rings rested there – an engagement ring and a wedding ring.

I woke up in Henry’s bed.

Our bed.

Hanson called us ‘lovebirds.’

Henry said that night was five years ago and he kept calling me ‘Darling.’

We were married.

We were married and Henry was just shot… and now his body had vanished.

What had he said before he disappeared? Get Abe. That was it. Get Abe. On shaky legs, I slowly stood up and turned around to see the dead body of Henry’s killer. With shaking hands, I sent a quick text to Hanson with a half-assed explanation of Henry seeing our vic’s killer and chasing him and the man shooting himself before we could do anything further. It was plausible enough. Now I had to get to Abe.

Henry was shot.

Henry was killed.

Henry disappeared.

We were married.

I was _married_ to _Henry_.

And Henry just _died_.

Those thoughts ran through my head on a loop until I made it back to _Abe’s Antiques_. I rushed inside and looked around frantically until I found Abe sitting at a desk, working on an antique clock. He sat up at my abrupt entrance and immediately came around his desk to see me.

“Jo? Jo, what’s the matter?” Abe ran up to me.

I couldn’t speak. I just kept looking at the blood on my hands. Henry’s blood. Abe must’ve seen the blood on my hands.

“It never gets easier, does it?” Abe asked. What was he talking about? What was never easier? Henry dying?

“What happened?” Abe led me to the bathroom to wash my hands.

“He was shot… he just shot Henry in cold blood and then shot himself,” I said, but it didn’t sound like me. I couldn’t be saying those words. Henry couldn’t be gone.

“We better get to the East River then,” Abe said as he dried my hands.

“What are you talking about?” I exclaimed, “Henry was just shot! He was on the ground. He was bleeding out and then he… he… he…”

I started to hyperventilate and fell to the floor, my legs giving out.

“Jo,” Abe joined me on the floor, kneeling on one knee, “Henry’s okay. You know he’s okay. We just need to go get him.”

I couldn’t form any words so I just numbly nodded and got up off the floor with Abe’s help and I helped him up the rest of the way. Everything passed in a blur. I think Abe gathered some of Henry’s clothes and we piled into Abe’s car. The next thing I knew, we were sitting near the bank of the East River. Abe got out of the car and helped me out and we stood there, just staring at the water.

Suddenly, an object bobbed up in the middle of the river. It looked like a man. It looked like Henry. The man came closer. It was Henry. He was alive. But how was this possible? He came up to me and gave a sheepish smile. Was he naked? I saw his mouth form the shape of my name, but no sound came out. All I saw next was blackness and I could feel Henry catch me before I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks around* Nope, I still don't own Forever… Matt Miller is the genius behind the creation of these amazing characters.  
> So, the general consensus was for me to post the remainder of the story today. I agreed. So, here's the rest! I hope you guys like it. Really can't wait for 'The Night In Question' tomorrow! #RenewForever - I love this fandom! :)

 

“You mean she doesn’t remember anything?” I could hear a voice that sounded like Abe drift through. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on the couch. Abe was facing another man that looked like Henry from behind. But it couldn’t be Henry. He was dead. Wasn’t he?

“She told me that the last thing she remembered was something that happened five years ago, Abraham,” a voice that definitely sounded like Henry replied.

“Henry?” I croaked out. The man that looked like Henry was at my side in an instant.

“Jo, are you all right?” He grasped my hand in his – a perfect fit.

“You-You were dead,” I couldn’t believe the words coming out of my mouth. This man couldn’t be Henry. But he looked and sounded exactly like him. Great… I was in the future and I lost my mind. What a great combination.

“Yes,” Henry didn’t deny it.

“How are you here? How are you alive?” I lifted a hand to his cheek. He sure felt real.

“It’s a long story… one I thought I’d never have to say more than once to you,” Henry replied.

~*~

“Immortal… you’re immortal,” I said. It sounded ridiculous, but here he was alive and well after just being shot to death hours before. My hands found their way to his chest. No holes. Solid… Breathing. Alive. My eyes drifted to my left ring finger.

“And we’re married?” I asked.

“Yes,” Henry nodded.

“When did that happen?” I felt like I sounded so small, but Henry didn’t seem to mind.

“About six months ago,” Henry replied and took a seat next to me on the couch, “We went out for about a year before I gathered up the courage…”

Abe coughed behind us.

“Before Abe knocked some sense into me and I gathered up the courage to ask for your hand in marriage,” Henry corrected himself. He gave Abe a side glare and Abe returned it with a smirk.

“So the last thing you remember was something from five years ago,” Henry started like he was on one of our homicide cases, “Was there anything unusual about that night when you went back to your old place?”

“Not that I can remember,” I shook my head, “It was storming out. I went to sleep and when I woke up, I was here.”

“Nothing there sounds fishy to me,” Abe said.

“Perhaps it’s best you rest tonight,” Henry stood up, “You’ve had a trying day.”

“ _I’ve_ had a trying day?” I stood up, poking myself in the chest and then jabbed a finger in his direction, “ _You’re_ the one who died today… God, I can’t believe I just said that.”

“It does take some getting used to,” Henry looked empathetic.

“How do I get back to my own time?” I asked. This was all so strange, but apparently it was just in the life of Henry Morgan and Jo Martinez… or was it Jo Morgan now?

“I don’t know if you have time traveled or if you’ve just lost your memory,” Henry answered, looking worried.

“How do we find out?” I folded my arms.

Henry shook his head, “Maybe I could acquire some of your blood? See if I can run some tests?”

“What good would that do?” Abe reminded us he was still in the room.

“I don’t know, but it’s all I can think of to try and figure out this situation,” Henry replied a little shortly. But that was understandable under the circumstances.

“Then be my guest,” I lifted my arm and Henry gently took it. A tingle went up and down my arm. How the hell could he possibly do that with a single touch? Hand in hand, we headed down to Henry’s lab.

~*~

“So, what do you think Henry will find with my blood?” I asked Abe. We were seated at the dining room table. Abe had just whipped us up some dinner. The entire day had come and gone.

“Don’t know,” Abe shrugged, “But if anybody can find something, it’s Henry.”

“I can’t believe we’re married,” I sighed.

“After everything you found out today, that’s the part you’re focusing on?” Abe smiled.

“It’s just… from my point of view, we’ve just started to become very good friends and I have a feeling that there could be something more,” I hedged.

“But?” Abe could sense it.

“But after Sean… I just never thought I’d get close to anybody else like that again,” I confessed.

“I think Henry felt the same way about Abigail,” Abe put his fork down, “But I think he finally realized that it’s better to live in the present than too rooted to the past.”

“Exactly how long ago did Abigail leave?” I asked. Knowing now how old Henry truly was it could’ve been decades.

“1985,” Abe answered, “But I think that conversation is best left to be had between you and Henry.”

“Jo?” Henry came up behind me. I looked up at him and could tell something was up.

“Is something wrong, Henry?” Abe looked just as concerned as I felt.

“Abraham, might you give us a few moments?” Henry started.

“Of course,” Abe got up and made himself scarce. Henry took Abe’s seat across from me. He reached over and grabbed my hand in his and started to rub my hand.

“Henry, what’s wrong?” I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest. Did he find something extremely wrong in my blood?

“Nothing’s wrong,” Henry shook his head, “I just… I love you.”

“Okay, Henry, just tell me what’s going on,” I said. Those words coming from him made me feel things I’m not even sure I should be feeling, “Did you find something in my blood?”

“I ran every test of which I am capable,” Henry started. He covered our hands with his other one, “You’re my Jo, I know that much.”

“So I just have some sort of weird form of amnesia or something?” I furrowed my brows.

“I don’t know,” Henry shook his head, “In my long life, I’ve learned that nothing is impossible. Perhaps your mind just time traveled.”

“But how do you know for certain that I’m your Jo? I mean, the Jo of this time?” I put my hand on his and rubbed his hand with my thumb subconsciously.

A small smile slowly slipped its way on to Henry’s face, “We’re going to have a baby.”

“A baby?” I think my heart just leapt out of my chest.

“All the indicators were there in your blood work,” Henry said and the smile grew even wider, “We’re going to have a baby.”

“I’m pregnant,” I stated. Saying it didn’t make it any less weird. Just yesterday, I was going to fly off to Paris with my boyfriend and then decided to not go because I didn’t want to go with him. I knew I wanted to go with Henry, but I didn’t know how he felt. Now for some unexplainable reason, I was in the future, married to Henry and we were expecting a baby.

“Yes,” Henry had tears starting to form in his eyes.

I let out a long breath. Before, I could say anything further, my phone went off. I put up a finger to Henry and answered it, “Hello?”

_“Hey, everything all right?” Hanson’s voice came through the receiver._

“Yeah, sorry… some things came up and…” I started an explanation, but Hanson cut me off.

_“It’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you and Henry were all right after that text you sent me. Only your husband would go after a killer without backup… besides you that is,” Hanson replied._

“Listen, Mike… Henry and I are in the middle of something here, uh,” I didn’t know how to hang up without giving Hanson the wrong impression.

_“Hey, I can take a hint,” Hanson’s smile could be felt over the phone, “Just take it easy, Jo and enjoy your weekend. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”_

“See you,” I hung up.

“Is everything all right?” Henry stood up.

“Yeah, that was just Hanson,” I gestured with my phone, “He wanted to make sure everything was okay after our abrupt departure at the crime scene… I told him some stuff was happening – which is putting it _extremely_ lightly.”

Henry came closer and wrapped me in his arms. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. It felt so natural to be in his arms. God, I was a mess. I just let the tears flow and wet Henry’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” I sniffed as I came out of his embrace.

“No need to apologize, Jo,” Henry said, “I’ve had worse than tears on me over the years.”

“I just don’t know what I’m feeling right now,” I confessed, “Somehow I’m in the future or I somehow have forgotten the past five years of my life… you’re immortal. Still can’t believe that bit. And now… my hormones are going haywire because I’m pregnant and I just…”

Once again, Henry’s arms found me and we stood in each other’s arms, my tears once again wetting Henry’s skin. We rocked back and forth, Henry’s hands caressing my back in soothing circles until darkness entered the room.

~*~

“Henry?” I whispered. We were laying in Henry’s bed – uh, our bed – and had been for at least an hour. I was facing the ceiling, eyes open and only seeing the pitch blackness of the room. I couldn’t get to sleep, “You still awake?”

“Mm-hmm,” Henry’s half-sleepy reply came back.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” I apologized and turned my head to see Henry facing me on his side. I could almost see his face through the darkness.

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” Henry breathed.

“Still not used to that,” I let out a small laugh.

“What?” Henry sounded more awake now.

“You calling me ‘sweetheart’ and ‘darling’ – it just catches me off-guard,” I admitted.

“Force of habit,” Henry shrugged, “I don’t mean to unsettle you, Jo.”

“It’s not you,” I turned on my side to fully face him. For a moment, I had a flash of a memory of us lying in another bed with gas masks on our faces, recreating a murder. Henry reached out and started to rub my arm and I subconsciously scooted closer to him.

“Do you think I’ll get back to my own time? Or get my memory back if for some reason I lost it somehow? How would I even have lost it? I didn’t hurt myself or anything, did I?” I started my nervous rambling.

“Abe and I were discussing that while you were still unconscious,” Henry told me, “At first I thought maybe it was Adam messing with us again, but then Abe pointed out that we hadn’t seen him in almost two years and it was improbable that he was the culprit.”

“Who’s Adam?” I asked.

“A story for another time,” Henry looked a little sheepish. My eyes were starting to get used to the darkness of the room and I could see Henry’s face a little clearer. Damn his face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips.

“Tell me, did we have a big wedding?” I snuggled closer into my pillow and edged my way even closer to Henry if it was possible. He didn’t seem to mind. In fact, I felt his hand on my hip.

“No, small gathering… Abe, Lucas, Hanson, Reece… some of your family,” Henry replied and sighed, “Honeymooned in Paris.”

“Got lost?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes,” Henry smiled. We were practically nose to nose now.

Tentatively, slowly, I lifted my head a little and our lips met. Henry readily kissed back. His hand cupped the side of my head and I grabbed the back of his head. Then just as suddenly, I pulled back.

“I’m sorry,” I blurted and sat up, “Sorry… I don’t know what my emotions are doing. I-I’m sorry. I-”

Henry sat up next to me and once again started rubbing circles on my back, “It’s all right. I understand, Jo.”

“This must be hard on you even more,” I realized, “I mean, from your point of view, I’m your wife and we’ve been together awhile and we’re even expecting a _baby_. And with me, I’m only starting to realize how great of a guy you are and… I just don’t know what I’m feeling or what I am supposed to be feeling.”

“I understand, Jo,” Henry repeated.

“You’re amazing, Henry,” I smiled, turning to face him, “You know that, right?”

“I’ve been told once or twice,” he shrugged with a grin.

I let out a small laugh. I laid back down and covered my face with my hands, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“We’ll get through this, Jo… whatever’s happening, we’ll figure it out,” Henry promised. We repositioned as I rested my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around me. I felt a small kiss to my temple as I closed my eyes. Henry Morgan truly was an amazing man. I just hoped all of this wasn’t some dream.

~*~

Sunlight filtered into the room. My sleep-addled brain took in the room and the weight of an arm draped over me. All the events of the previous day rushed back to me. I was in the future and I was married to Henry. So, it wasn’t a dream.

“Morning,” Henry murmured into my hair.

“Morning,” I returned. I turned slightly to be greeted to Henry’s smiling face, “How can you be so happy first thing in the morning?”

“I’m with you,” Henry stated. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. That was so cheesy and yet so Henry.

“You still having memory problems?” Henry sounded like he didn’t know how to ask the question just in case I was back to being his Jo.

“Unfortunately yes,” I answered, “But at least I know all this wasn’t a dream.”

“Maybe we should try to figure out how to get you back or how to get your memories back,” Henry suggested.

“That sick of this version of me already?” I lightly teased.

“No, never…” Henry started to back-pedal before I cut him off, “I was just teasing, Henry.”

“You’re right though,” I got up, “We really do need to figure out what’s going on – how I got here or how I possibly lost my memory.”

“Let’s get some breakfast,” Henry nodded toward the door. Getting up, I followed him out of our bedroom and to the kitchen.

~*~

“Okay, so let’s go over your last memories again,” Abe said as he sat across Henry and I at the breakfast table.

“I had come over to the shop to talk to Henry,” I said for what felt like the millionth time, “I didn’t want to go to Paris with Isaac… then you came in having to talk to Henry about something and I went home. I went to bed. No red flags.”

“Didn’t you say it was storming?” Henry asked while gesturing with his half-eaten toast.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “What, do you think the storm brought me here?”

Henry shrugged.

“Jo, we are dealing with a man who is 240 years old,” Abe reminded me, “Anything in this world is possible.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding my wife of my age, Abraham,” Henry chastised him.

“Eh, I’m sure she likes older men anyway,” Abe said and winked at me.

“It’s okay, Henry,” I assured him, “I’m still getting used to the whole immortal thing, but if it’s any consolation, it suits you.”

“Thank you,” Henry smiled, “I think.”

“Hey, why don’t you head over to your old apartment and see if there’s anything out of sorts,” Abe suggested.

“But why would there be anything there now that would be a clue to what happened?” I pointed out, “That was five years ago.”

“It couldn’t hurt,” Henry looked to me with his puppy dog eyes. Damn him. This was how he’s been getting in to interrogations he really shouldn’t have sat in on in my own time.

“Okay,” I conceded, “At least let me finish my breakfast.”

“Let me get my scarf,” Henry stood up.

Mid-chew, I pointed out, “Henry, you’re already wearing a scarf.”

~*~

“One thing I don’t think you and Abe thought of,” I started as we stood in front of the steps of my old apartment.

“What’s that?” Henry cocked his head to the side.

“What do we say to the people who are probably living here now?” I folded my arms and arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Henry smirked and practically jogged up the steps.

Furrowing my brows, I turned to see what he was talking about – on the door there was a big ‘For Rent’ sign. Catching up to Henry, we both entered my old home. Remarkably, a lot of the design inside remained the same. It was void of any furniture thanks to the ‘for rent’ sign, but I couldn’t help but feel a little safe in the familiar surroundings.

“So, what exactly are we looking for?” I stood in the middle of the empty living room.

“Any clues at all,” Henry gestured to the entire apartment, “With any luck we’ll find something and if not, well, maybe we can try and see if we can figure out the possible amnesia angle.”

“So if we strike out here, we still might be on to something?” I lifted another inquisitive eyebrow.

“Win-Win,” Henry went up the stairs to go look for clues.

I shook my head at his optimism and energy. It was a little strange how much things between us were so much the same and yet I knew that at the moment everything between us was so different. It was nice to know that our dynamic wouldn’t change with us being married with no secrets between us – but of course with the added bonus of the obvious. I let out a huge grin as my hand subconsciously went to my abdomen.

“Jo! I think I might’ve found something!” Henry yelled from the top of the stairs.

Running up the stairs, I took two at a time and I must’ve lost my footing somewhere because the next thing I knew, the top of the stairs were coming closer and blackness quickly followed.

~*~

Oh God… my head. I slowly blinked my eyes open. What happened? Gradually, the events of the morning came back to me. Henry and I came back to my old place to see if we could find any clues to my current situation.

“Henry?!” I let out before I took in my surroundings.

I was in bed.

My own bed.

At my old place.

Was I back? Had I ever left? Was the future some weird dream? I hoped not. Jumping out of bed, I quickly got dressed and headed over to the antique shop.

~*~

Walking up to _Abe’s Antiques_ door, I let out a breath. What was I going to say? What was Henry going to say back after what I say? God, I’m such a mess. Gathering up my courage, I knocked on the door. After a moment, when neither Henry nor Abe came to open the door for me, I realized it was unlocked – so I made my way inside.

“Hello? Anybody here? Henry? Abe?” I walked further into the shop. I looked around the shop for a moment, taking everything in with fresh eyes. No wonder Henry loved antiques. He probably saw all of these pieces when they were brand new. Hell, most of them probably belonged to him one way or another. Or did I dream up the immortality too? Maybe it was my subconscious wishing it to be true so I wouldn’t have to deal with another man dying and leaving me… like Sean. I shook those thoughts from my head.

I guess time would tell.

“Henry? Are you here?” I tried again.

“Jo?” Henry finally appeared, “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah,” I nodded and then steeled myself, “Actually… no.”

“What’s the matter?” Henry immediately came up to me. Our positions mirrored the previous night. Was it still last night?

“I… I didn’t want to go to Paris with Isaac,” I started. Henry furrowed his brows, hands stuffed in his pockets, but I could tell that he didn’t dare interrupt me, so I soldiered on, “You asked me why and the reason is… I want to go with you.”

“Me?” Henry was sure picking a great time to be speechless.

“You,” I emphasized, “I don’t mean right this second… I don’t want to fly off to Paris right now; I just meant that maybe in the future we could go to Paris and get lost.”

Henry’s eyes seemed to take on a lighter look to them as if I said what was on his mind.

“I’d like that very much, Jo,” Henry smiled, “In the future, of course.”

“The future,” I nodded with a smile. Little by little, I stepped closer to Henry and leaned forward to give Henry a small kiss on the cheek. And then one more on the lips. Stepping back, I took in his reaction and found our lips meeting once again with Henry being the instigator.

“Perhaps we could start the future… tonight?” Henry looked hopeful. He still had his arms around me, his hands clasped together on my lower back.

“I’d love to,” I clasped my hands behind his neck.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it… my attempt at that prompt. I hope I did okay. Don't know if that's exactly what you were looking for, but that's what I came up with and I'm rather proud of the outcome.
> 
> They say when you dream, you travel... so Jo traveled to the future. ;) I left it a little open-ended on purpose. That bit about the 'let me get my scarf/already wearing a scarf' was for darklyndsea also... I saw that you wanted it in a fanfiction and couldn't fit it in somewhere in your stories - so I slipped it in here. :P
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So? How do you like the first part? Drop me a review and let me know how you think I did or what you think might be going on... Thanks so much for reading! I love this show so much! :D I'm debating on if I should post the latter half tomorrow that way it'll be up before 'The Night In Question' or if I should wait longer. What do you guys think?
> 
> PS: The 'poster' at the top is my sad attempt of an edit for a fanfiction poster made on Paint... :)


End file.
